explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Triangles Don't Exist in Minecraft
'Why Triangles Don't Exist in Minecraft '''is a video uploaded to ExplodingTNT's channel on 13th June, 2015. The video explains why triangles aren't a shape in Minecraft. Description ''After the reasons behind why circles cannot be in Minecraft were exposed, many people wondered the same about Triangles. Well here it is, the real reason as to why Notch cannot add a triangle into Minecraft I guess now we know what all those players were looking for... I'd look for it as well if it was me... Plot The video begins with a special announcement from Pink Sheep, talking about the Pink Sheep Tees. The actual machinima begins with Notch walking down a plains biome, and stopping in front of his house (the one that was in the video Why Circles Don’t Exist in Minecraft). He remarks about how he is glad to be back home after the long respawn time, and decides to redecorate after the old painting didn’t work out. He places an item frame on the wall, and starts putting various items in it, such as flowers and axes, but stops at one item. He wonders what it is, but FishermanBob99 interrupts his thoughts, greeting him and complementing his house. After swiftly looking around, he spots the item frame, and after a second, he turns his head to the left. The item is revealed to be a blue triangle with a mustache, pointing to the left. Notch wonders about why did Fisherman just look to the side, but realizes that the triangle should be pointing to the top, and turn the triangle to face the correct way. Fisherman looks back at the triangle, and turn his head to face upwards, saying that “it must be up there”. Notch thinks, and realizes that when you look at the triangle, you will face the way the triangle is pointing. To test this out, Notch turns the triangle once more, and Fisherman faces the way the triangle is pointing, telling Notch to “move out of the way”. After a second of thinking, Notch starts spinning the triangle around randomly, trolling FishermanBob using it, as Fisherman is forced to constantly spin his head. After a while, Notch turns the triangle to face upwards again, and when FishermanBob focuses, Notch drops an anvil on his head, killing him. Notch realizes how this is going to be fun, and invites ExplodingTNT to look at the triangle. Notch tells TNT to not look at the triangle, as Notch turns it to the left, and tells TNT to turn around. TNT does so, and is immediately forced to face left by the triangle. But Notch places a picture of Justin Bieber in that direction, and TNT is killed by the ugliness of JB. Notch exclaims how this is perfect, and invites Herobrine to take a look. Notch tells him the same thing as he told to TNT, but instead of a Justin Bieber image, he places another triangle in another item frame, the triangle in it facing the first triangle. Then, he tells Herobrine to turn around. Herobrine is immediately in an infinite loop, as one triangle faces the other one and vice versa. Herobrine wonders where “it” is, and the infinite loop overpowers him, as he explodes. Notch picks up his stuff, says that nothing can ruin this moment, and stares at the triangle. Suddenly, he realizes something, as he goes into a monologue. 'Note: what is inside of stars is NOT what Notch says. That is what is happening on screen at the time. If there are no stars, it means that Notch’s face is on the screen at the time. ' Wait a second… Triangle = 3 sides Item frame = 4 sides *picture of the triangle inside of the item frame* WHAT IS 3+4? I HAVE NO IDEA *closeup of the triangle’s mustache* *Notch’s surprised and scared expression* '' Noob 53918 answers the question, saying that 3+4 is seven, but is not unsure if it is seven or 24128951 in the end. ''SEVEN. What has 7 letters? TOILETS JEB LOVES TOILETS *Jeb farting and shifting on a toilet* Who else uses toilets? HEROBRINE. *closeup of Herobrine’s face* *triangle spinning inside of the item frame* Herobrine has 1 mother EXPLODINGTNT HAS 1 TOOTH *Herobrine’s Mother and ExplodingTNT stand next to each other* *triangle spinning inside of the item frame faster* TNT works with Failboat Failboat has 2 eyes *closeup of Failboat’s face* Know who DOESN’T have 2 eyes?? MIKE WAZOWSKI *image of Mike with his one eye* 2 EYES + 1 EYE IT EQUALS 3 EYES. I HAVE 2 LEGS *closeup of Notch’s legs* 3 EYES MULTIPLIED BY 2 LEGS… IT MAKES ONE FACE *closeup of Notch’s eyes* THIS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING I WAS FOOLED THIS IS NO TRIANGLE The camera starts slowly getting closer and closer to the triangle, which starts fading to the Illuminati Triangle, but suddenly the triangle changes into a pizza, to Notch’s surprise. After a few seconds of silence, Notch grabs the triangle from the item frame and walks away, eating the pizza off camera. The video ends with the answer to the title of the video on a black screen, the answer being “Because Notch would eat it”. Category:Videos